Something good
by AdeleJordinKellyS2
Summary: AU Can Olivia finally be happy? Can her adopted daughter help her to reconnect with the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**So, before i star the story There is some things that i need to explan for you guys,**  
**1- This is my first fic in English( I'm From Brazil)so forgime for any errors that the text may have 2- in this story when Dickie was almost arest on season 11 he have 13 years- old and not 16,when Elliot Put his papers in Olivia was trying to adopt a 14 year-old teenage girl called Jennifer, But she didn't tell Elliot,And in this story Liv never kissed Brian or dated hem.**  
**Ok, so lets star the story**

The 17 years-old Jen Benson was trying to manage to put sugar on her decaf coffe while talking to her mom on the phone and walk down the svu squad street "Shit!ugh.. mom I talk to you when i got into the station ok?Bye" Say Jen when somebody bumped on her, turning all her coffe on her shirt.  
"Oh god, are you ok?" say a boy with the same age as Jen "Yeah i'm fine, but i can't say the same about my shirt,thought" When Jen looked up she meet with a pair of blue crystal eyes that make her knees go week "I'm sorry i was kind of daydreaming"  
"Is ok,thought,is not my favorite shirt so i'm just going to ask my mom to buy me a new one"  
"Oh, i can't let your mom pay for something that i cause"  
"ok, so lets make a deal, i forget about the shirt if you give me your phone number" Jen knew that it wasen't a safe thing, asking strangers they numbers, principally becase of the kind of job that her mom work with but when she looked on his eyes she fell something that she never felt before, something that make her heart skip a beat "Alright then"  
they exchanged numbers and say goodbye, and while Jen was entering her mom work place she have the felling that something realy good was going to happen.

I knew that is short but i promise that the nest one is going to be longer, R&R Pleeeese


	2. Chapter 2

When Jen got on her mom's unit Olivia got up from her desk and pull Jen to the locker room by the arm "Why do you have to always do this to me? say Olivia "what the hell are you talking about mom?" say Jen "you are 30mins late! why you got here late on purpose?" "Purpose? are you serious? i may think that that guy is a idiot but he can be the one for you mom! that's why am going in this ridiculous double date with you! i just want you to be happy! I'm late because a guy turn all my decaf on my fuking shirt and i had to buy a new one! so i'm sorry ok?! next time am just going to the date with my shirt with coffe on it" Olivia got withe like a ghost, she have never talk to her daughter like that and it make her incredibly sad that the first time was for something that Jen have no blame about it." i'm sorry honey, i didn't mean to scream at you is just that this case we are working is.." she didn't get to finish her sentence because Jen pull her in a tight hug "is ok mom, it really is" say Jen into Olivia's hair /  
When the girls got into the movie theater they were just 15 minutes late, but Josh, Olivias date wasen't happy about it"You are late" Say him when he saw them approach him and his son, Gabriel, "Yeah, we know, but consider yourself lucky that we even come" Say Jen, she really didn't like that gave her daughter a look of disapproval before she say "Hey Josh, sorry about it we got a lot of trafic on the way"  
"Ok, but don't let it happend again we almost lost the movie" "Dad! Stop it! Its ok guys but we are going to lose the movie if we don't got in now" said Gabriel, he didn't seemed be that bad, and not that ugly ider, He was taler than Jen, that was a rare thing to see considering that she had 5'7, had a sand hair, and beutiful green eyes, the complete opposite from his dad, that was smaller than Olivia, had black hair, and eyes darker than Olivia's. "I agreed, let's geet in" say Jen, she already keep reminding herself that she was doing this for her mom and she needed to wait for her to see that that guy was a jerk, because she knew that Olivia was stepborn as hell and if she said more about Josh that she already had Olivia would insist on going out with hem just to contradict got in the movie and during the time that they were watching it the date was increadible. Jen was really having a good time, but for some motive that she didn't knew why, she kept comparing Gabby with the guy that she bumped on the street early that day, and even the fact that she barely talked to that guy he still make Gabby seems like a completely loser.  
When they were exiting the movie theater both couples were walking side by side, but Jen and Gabby were a little ahead from Liv and Josh,"So why don't we go on a Pizza place, buy some from the kids, drop them on your apartment and head back to my place?" say Josh just loud enough for Olivia to hear "i think that me and Jen are going to call it a night and head back to our place, Alone" Say Liv, obviously mad by the propose."Ok... so.. reschedule then?" "I don't think so, Jen let's go!" "Well that's my call, bye Gabby it was a nice date" say Jen "Jen wait, can you give me your phone?" Jen stop on her tracks and turned around with a sympathetic smile on her face" Gabby, you are a realy cool guy but you just aren't the one on my mind right now,i'm sorry, take care of yourself" with that she walk to her mother that had already got a cab for the cab toke off both of them just started to laugh, it was a ridiculous date." Ok, ok i think that i'm going to start listen to you about guys more times, he was a Jerk!" say Liv"I told you so, but i fell sorry for Gabby he really is a nice guy" "Yeah, he seems like it, but who is this other guy thet is on your mind?" "Nobody, and don't even try to use your detective powers over me, i'm not telling you his name" "ugh.. fine but promese me if he ask you out you are going to let me know at least his first name" "ok mom i promise" Jen's phone started to ring on her pocket and when she looked on the id the name on it make her heart jump

"Hey bump guy" 


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, so i'm sorry i didn't update this lest few days, but i'm on a test week on my school so i was reeeeeely busy, but tomorrow gonna be the last test so today i coud write a new chapter for you guys. i hope you all enjoy!**

_Jen's phone started to ring on her pocket and when she looked on the id the name on it make her heart jump_

_"Hey bump guy"_

"Hey Jen, so listen, i know that is strange, concidering that we don't even know each oder last name but, i couden't take you out of my head all day"

there were silence on the line until Jen say "Yeah, that's really strange" they bout laughted "But can i tell you a secret?"  
"Sure"  
"i couden't too"  
"So... do you wanna go on a date with me?"  
"is this the first time that you ask a girl out?"  
"actually, yeah,it is, am i that obviusly?"  
"Yep, you are, but the god news is that i accepted your proposal"  
"oh, ok so lets say tomorrow around 8?"  
Jen started laughing "Hey we may go on a date but we still are just 17, and besides, my mom is a cop so she is never going to let me go out this late"  
"yeah, i know what you mean, my dad was a cop too"  
"serious? Thats really cool"  
"yeah, so what about 3 in the afternoon?"  
"thats better, so were are we going to meet?"  
"i don't know, i didn't think about it, i just think that i needed to see you"  
rearing that a smile appear on Jens face "ownt, thats so sweet, ok so what about central park? is public and normally is full of people on saturday's, this way my mom isin't going to get so woried"  
"ok is settle then, see you tomorrow"  
"you too, and by the way, my last name is Benson"  
"Mine is Stabler" and with that, he hung up, letting a shoked Jen on the other side of the line.  
-Liv's point of view-  
Jen was talking on the phone, and i couden't avoid listening too what she was saying, by the way she was smiling i coud tell that this guy really got to Jen got a shocked look on her face, she torned to me really slow, and that, i have learned, was never a good thing "Honey what is it?"  
"mom, this other guy that we were talking about, just ask me out"  
"well, thats great right?"  
"Yeah it is but,after his last sentence i just dont know if you are going to let me go"  
"what do you mean? what did he say?" I'm on alert now, what have that guy say to my baby?  
"he told me his last name" i let go a relaxing breath "oh god, thats it?you scare the hell out of me just because of yours date last name?"  
"mom, i dont think you understand, my date is Elliot's son"  
This time, was my turn to be shoked

**Oh yeah so lest night Mariska, an warren twitted on Portuguese(my original language) i was soooo happy! and i almost had a heart attack by the way, and just a heads up, i'm may not update this weekend too because i'm a girl scout and we are going to camp this weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Liv's point of view-_  
_Jen was talking on the phone, and i couden't avoid listening too what she was saying, by the way she was smiling i coud tell that this guy really got to Jen got a shocked look on her face, she torned to me really slow, and that, i have learned, was never a good thing "Honey what is it?"_  
_"mom, this other guy that we were talking about, just ask me out"_  
_"well, thats great right?"_  
_"Yeah it is but,after his last sentence i just dont know if you are going to let me go"_  
_"what do you mean? what did he say?" I'm on alert now, what have that guy say to my baby?_  
_"he told me his last name" i let go a relaxing breath "oh god, thats it?you scare the hell out of me just because of yours date last name?"_  
_"mom, i dont think you understand, my date is Elliot's son"_  
_This time, was my turn to be shoked_

"what do you mean by he is Elliot's son?"  
"I mean that he is your's ex partner son"  
"you mean Elliot Stabler's son?"  
"No mom, i Mean your other ex partner called Elliot son, Of course that is Elliot Stabler mom!"  
"wait, let me guet this right, You" i pointed at Jen "are going out with Dickie?"  
"Dickie? what the hell of a name is that? No mom, i'm not going out with Dickie" For i moment i fell i little bit better ,but then Jen said"The guys name is Richard"  
"ugh... honey that's..."  
but I didin't had the chance to finish the sentence because the cab driver anuncieded that we were on our apartment.  
-Liv's point of view off-  
Olivia paid the guy and get off of the cab motioning for Jen to do the they were inside the apartment Olivia pull Jen by the hand in the couch and said " Honey Dickie and Richard are the same person, when he was little that was his nickname, but after a case, he never let nobody call him that again"  
"ohh, ok, but i onestly think that Dickie is a Shitty nickname" Olivia starded laughing, Jen was so direct that it make it fun talk with her "It is"  
"mom are you mad? if you don't wan me to go I won't"  
"no honey, i'm not mad, is just... that elliot , and anithing involving him is still a hard subject for me"  
"I know"  
"Jen, do you really want this"  
"Yeah mom i really do, he is diferent yah know? today i just coudent take him out of my mind, the moment that we look on each others eyes was like a sparkle had appeared between us"  
Olivia gave a small smile,she knew very well wat her daughter was talking about,that had happened between herself and Elliot too,  
"that's called love at first sight, and if is this that serious i guest that you can go"  
"seriously?"  
"yes"  
"Oh my god mom! I love you so much!" Jen threw herself on Olivia andgive her a tigh hugh "I love you too sweet, now it's time for bed, go"  
"ok, good night" said Jen while heading tho her room"  
"good night"  
- the next day, aroud 3 pm-  
Jen was on front of the Cantral park, she was wering a jeans shorts torn at the ends, a transparency white blouse, with black bra and a black pair of combat boots and her long brown hair was cascating down her back, when richard saw her his jaw drop, she was breath taking. he stared to walk toward her and she saw him, he was wering a dark jeans, an old linkin park t- shirt and , for ironi ,a pair of black combat boots, he was breath- taking. when he got close he say "Hey Jen"  
"Hey Richard"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so thanks for the reviews!so this chap is longer cuz this is my apology for taking so long to post, hope you enjoy!**

_"Hey Jen"_  
_"Hey Richard"_

they couden't say much more, they got lost into each others eyes, Jen was the first to break the silence "so... shall we?"  
"umm... yeah sure" said Richard They started to walk to the park, and like magnets they hands found one another and intertwined their fingers. It was a relly risk move for a first date , but it fells so natural, so good, for bouth of them. But even trying to enjoy this feeling Jen didin't miss noticing the figures following them, even looking by the corner of her eyes she know he they were. They got on the park but keep walking, Richard said that he have a especial place for they first date, and the two persons keep following them, Jen had had enought, she stop abruptly on her tracks, let go of Richard's hand, turn around and started to walk on the direction of the stalkers, they got white like a ghost, and the only thing that they knew in that moment was that they were scrued "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"ann, hey Jen, how are you sweetheart?" ask one of them "Cut the crep Fin! What the hell are you and Amanda doing following me around?"  
"Jen, honey, stop screaming, people are starting to look at us" sujest Amanda "Fine! Ugh... fine, but can you explain why the he..." she didin't get the chance to finish cuz Richard come running to them "Jen, what happend?"  
"Well, this assholes were following us" said Jen pointing to fin and Amanda "Fin? Odafin Tutuola?"  
"Hey Dickie, ugh.. i mean Richard, how are you kid?"  
"fine? Why were you and ...?" he gave a questining look to amanda "Amanda, Amanda Rollins" said her extending her hand to him, that give it a delicated shake "Richard Stabler,so why were you too following us"  
"Well, her mom, kind of ask us to"  
"What?! I'm going to kill her!"  
"What do you mean by her mom? you are Olivia's daughter?" A look of pure confusion was all over Richard's face "Ok, so we clearily are going to need to talk about complicated things on our first date, your guys work are dan here, and the next time my mom ask you to do this you are better considerad that if i see you, you" she pointed ate Fin "is going to be a men without balls and you"she pointed a Amanda "are going to be bald"  
Even not being biologically Olivia's daughter she had the same intimidating look that her mom "ok" say bouth of them and took off fast Jen pull richard by the wrist and ask him instructions for where they were going and that was the only thing that he say on the way, when they got on the place, jen was shoked, it was a colin that give you a seght of all manhathan "Richard this place is amazing!"  
"yeah, my dad sujest it to me when i say that i needed a place to take a girl that love New York, He said that it was here that he and his best friend use to come after a hard case"  
"huh.. How do you knew that i love New York?" asked Jen wile bouth of them set on the grass "Well that wasen't that hard considering that yesterday you were whering a shirt with New York's flag on it, a "I heart NY" case and a purse with a New York map"  
Jen blush a little, did he notice her that much?  
"Good point" they bouth laught "i hate be the one to bring the hard topic up but we really need to talk, because we are just on our first that and i already fell really connect with you"  
"Me too"  
"So we need to put everithing on the table before this go's on"  
"You are right, so do you wanna start?"  
"Yeah, so my mom, she is your's dad former partner, she is my falster mom, she adopted me almost 3 years ago. It was 1 day before Jenna's shoot. she was going to tell it to your dad on that day, but they didin't had time before the shotting, and after... Well, after that your dad disappeared, my mom was pretty bad, when your dad put his papers in, she cried every night after she put me to bed." She waited for everything that she have just said sink in before she asked " Can i say something?"  
"sure"  
"She loved him, she still do"  
"My dad loves her too"  
Jen gave him a small smile "how is he?"  
"fine, still suffering, he misses SVU a lot, yah know?"  
"yeah, i can't imagine my mom without working as a SVU detective"  
There were a moment of silence while both of them were lost on they on thoughts until Richard say "While don't we make a plan to got them togheter? yah know like a couple?"  
"I don't think its a good idea Rich,my mom is never going to be the other woman" Richard gave a small chuckle and say "my parents are divorcieded Jen"  
"oh... It is a god idea but we don't even know if the things between you and me are going to work out, i can't risk make my mom suffer any more than she already did"  
"I guest you are right, let's do what, we forget about everything and just have a normal date, and see what happens after that"  
"I would like that" The rest of the date went smoothly and bouth of them fell right having the other on their side, in the end of the afternoon Richard took her home, wished a good night kiss her cheek and turn around to walk away but for his surprise jen spun him around and kiss him. when their lips touch it was like fireworks were being exploeded just for them, i was like they were the only humans on the face of the earth when they finally broke apart Jen smile to him and say "now is going to be a good night" and with that she entered her apartment and he walk away bouth of them with the bigger smiles that were humanly possible, they started to go out every weak, and after 3 dates they were officialy boyfriend and girlfriend, while Jen was getting ready for meet Richard's family she know that something was going to happend bouth for her and her mom.  
She just didin't knew if it was a good or bad thing


	6. Chapter 6

while Jen was getting ready for meet Richard's family she know that something was going to happend bouth for her and her mom.  
She just didin't knew if it was a good or bad thing

"Mom am going!"  
"Ok honey, give maur, kat, Lizzie, Rich and eli a hug for me, course, after you tell them that am your mom"  
"Ok mom, bye love you"  
"Bye sweety love you too and don't forget your jacket"  
"Ok mom, bye" said Jen while she was getting out of the door, she knew that for someone that didin't knew Olivia, it would seems like she was fine, but Jen knew better, Olivia was doing everything on the TO DO list like a freak becuse that way she wouldend have time left to think, think about him.  
When she got out of her apartment building she got in the passenger seat of the old black mustang.  
"Hey babe"  
"Hey Rich" they kissed "Ready?"  
"You mean ready to meet yours sisters or face your dad?"  
"Bouth"  
"Yeah, i think so"  
"Everything will be fine Jen" he say putting his hand on her knee "I know, is just ... my mom was so bad, she is cleaning like a freak and she just do this when she is relly mad or really sad"  
Richard didin't knew what to say so he just reach acrost the seat and kissed her, when they broke apart Jen had a fearless look on her face, and that's the thing that he loved the most in their relationship, even beeing short, dosen't matter how much they were worried or sad, just one touch from the other made everything up.  
"lets go" said Richard starting the iginition When they got into the queens house the couple climbed out of the car and walked hand on hand to the house. Richard was wering a old jeans with a Nirvana t-shirt and a sneker, Jen was wering a v cut purple sweater, a dark colored jens and her typical black combat boots, her hair was on a loose ponytail and she had just a little of make up on. Richard opened the door and got in guiding Jen behind him.  
"Guys, we are here"  
They heard a moviment on what was the kitchen supposed Jen and a Blond girl on Jen's height, that apeered to have 20 years old came out.  
"Hey, my name is Kathleen but you can call me kat, your name is Jen right?" Asked the girl "Yes , nice to meet you" said Jen extending her hand, that kat gave a light shake, then a little boy came running down the sters "Richyyyyyyyyyyyy' said the boy running toward Richard that picked the boy up "Hey buddy, how are you?"  
"Fine."  
Richard motioned to Jen to come closer "buddy remember that i say that i was bringing over my girfriend for dinner?"  
"yeah "  
"so her she is" he said pointing with his head to Jen that was on his side "You are pretty" said Eli and then buried his face on his brothers neck, jen smile "thanks Eli, yah know, Richard told me a lot about you, but he didin't told me how handsome you were"  
Eli giggle, in that moment 2 girls and a women, all blond, come out of the kitchen, "Well he is already gigling for her, i think she is aproved" say the woman with a smile "Jen this is my mom Kathy and my sisters" he pointed to the girl that seemed to be the older one" Maureen and my twin sister "he pointed to the smoller one "Ellizabeth"  
"Hey" say all of them in the same time "Hi, nice to meet all of you"  
"Mom were is dad?"asked Rich "We just got on the phone with him, he say he is just going to feed Charlie and come right away, anyway you know how your dad is with dad dog so he say for we get started without him"  
"ok, them lets go i'm starving"  
"You are always starving"said bouth Jen and Lizzie at the same time, they look to each other and started to laught "You guys are already coming together against me?Ok i'm definaly bringing you just the necesary here" said Rich They got on the table and all of them joined hands, Jen didin't quite knew what to do, she and her mom weren't religious people. She look at Rich asking for help, he look to her hand and then for Maureens and elis hand, Jen joined hands with them and wile they were praying she just set at silency.  
"amen"  
after that everybody started to fill their plates, Jen was so embarassed that she just look at her plate. Richard, knowing his girfriend riech out, took her plate and fill it with all the things that she liked. she mouted a Thank you for him and he mouthed back a your welcome "So Jen, what do you think?"  
"This is amazing"  
"oh thank you sweet heart, but a bett you prefer your moms food right? Dickie told me you too are pretty close"  
"Mom! how many times do i have to tell you that my name is Richard?"  
"ok ok, i'm sorry i forgot"  
jen smile and said "Yeah me and my mom are pretty close, but she is not the type of mom that cooks a lot, yah know?"  
"Oh she don't like cooking?"  
"No, not at all, she just don't have time, her job have crasy hours"  
"What she work with?"  
Jen send a look for Rich asking if that was the right time, he gave her a quick nod "She's a detective at Special Victimes Unit"  
everybody stop eating and torn they atention to Jen "Wait your mom works at SVU?"asked kat "Yeah, and actually my mom is Olivia Benson."  
"What? can't be livs daughter, she don't have any kids"  
"Well, biologically yes, she is not my mom, but she adopted me almost 3 years ago"  
Jen explain to them the whole history and wen she finnish it Kathy was the first to talk "Jen, it was a good thing that you told this to us without Elliot here, because just bringing her name up already make him soffer, leving her was the hordest thing that he ever did, he loved her Jen, he still does"  
"Yeah Richard say this to me too, but wait you're not mad that your ex housband fall in love with his partner?"  
"no Jen i'm not, falling in love is not something that you can stop or something predicted, it just happend, and i know that they never did anything"  
"so, if me and Richard make a plan to got them together you aren't going to be mad?"  
"No jennifer, actually if you guys want it i may help it"  
"oh, ok then"  
"Hey guys, dad just send me a text that he is stuck in traffic so way don't we clean here and then talk about this plan of yours?" said Lizzie Everybody started do take the things to wash, Jen was already use to doing it so she just got to the sink and starded to wash. when everything was clean up they all set on the living room and Jen and Rich starded to explain the plan, all the stablers agreed that it was better if Elliot didin't know who Jens mom was, they had time for planing the first time of the plan until they heard a knock on the door 


	7. Chapter 7

_they had time for planing the first time of the plan until they heard a knock on the door_

"It's open!" shot lizzie.

The door open and a guy appering to be in his middle 40s came in

"Hey guys"said the guy kissing the girls on the cheek, givin Rich and Eli a hug and giving a small nod thuards Kathy

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Jen, Jen this is my dad Elliot"  
"Hi nice to meet you"said Jen tring to be pellait, Elliot just stared at her.

"Elliot" said Kathy

"umhh what? Oh yeah! sorry, nice to meet you too Jen"  
Jen put on a bright smile that didin't quite touch her eyes, something that didin't go unnoticed by Elliot. Way was this girl presence so familiar and so strange at the same time?  
Elliot semmed to be a nice guy, but when she looked at him all the memories of the nights that she heard her mom cried herself to sleep, the hundreds of calls that she maded without answers and the thousands of texts that she send comed back. But she knew that she needed to hold the anger that it make aper to herself, cuz she just knew by a fact that this was the men of her moms life. The rest of the afternoon went smooth, Elliot didn't talk to much, either did Jen, by 11pm Elliot got up from his place on the couch, stretched himself and said "Well, is getting late, is better i head home bye guys"  
"Bye dad" said Maur, Kat, Lizzie, and Rich. Elliot lowed himself and kissed Elis forehead. Kids usualy didn't like Jen so much, but Eli was diferent, he was sweetest than the rest of the kids that Jen ever meet. He didn't seemed to be the tipe of kid that won't stop runnig around, he spent all the afternoon drawing, and when he finnish it he put away all the crayons before climbing on Jens lap, were he still sleep peacefully.  
"Bye Jen nice to met you"

"Bye Elliot, nice to met you to, drive save"

"Thanks, by the way shouden't you head home to? Your parents can get woried"

"umm" she didn't finnish her sentence cuz Richard cut her of by saying

"Actually, her mom agreed in Jen passing the night here with me"

"Ok, but on different rooms i hope"

"Dad, don't worie, we already set the rooms and she is going to sleep on my room" sayied Kat

"Alright then, bye guys, oh and Richard don't forget, sleep on your on room"

"Ok! Bye Dad" said him throwing a laughing Elliot out of the door and closing it behind him

"Sorry about it babe, he is just worry"

"Yeah i know, my mom would do the same"

"Ok guys lets finnish the first part"  
Everybody set on circle, Jen staied on the couch for don't disturb Eli

"so we already know that we need to put them on the same room and make them talk, but knowing my mom, she is not going if she knows that he's going to be there"

"Yah, dad either, why are they so stepbourn?" said Maureen

"They are affreid of confronting their fellings for each other, but i was waching him this afternoon and we need to convince him that is no just a good friendship, that is love, cuz hi is denying his own fellings becuse he thinks that my mom woud never fell the same for him"

"Wow, you figure all of that out just waching hem?" ask kat

"Well, i am getting ready to start a law college so..."

"ok,ok, but Jen, babe, are you sure?"

"No, but is for a good cause so i will do it "

"GUys, what are you talking about?" asked kathy, confusion all over everyones face

"Sorry. i can sing but something happened to me when i was younger and since then i have a little stage fear."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anithing?" ask Lizzie

"i made a song that me and richard think that is perfect to convince him, and he sugest that i sing it for Elliot, at first i refuse it but right now i'm seeing that is the best option that we have"

"You think that a song can convince Elliot? Sorry honey i'm sure that yout song is great but i've been married to that men for more than 20 years and when he thinks that he is right nothing can make him change his mind, course nothing except your mom" said Kathy

"Thats the thing about music, if its sing with fellings it can make the more stubborn person re think about his life"

"Ok than, if you guys think that, i think that its worth a shot, but where and how are you guys thinking in doing it?"

"Mom, remember that we are going to grama bernie's next week?"

"Yeah"

"So i think that we coud do there, course, if Jen can go with us"

"Ok, no problem"

"And" said Jen "Richard tould me that you guys play some instruments?"

"Yeah, i play eletric guitar, Kat plays drums , lizzie violin and Rich bass" said Maur "awesome, so can you guys play the song while i sing?"

"Yeah, sure but how are we going to take all this things? dad is going to suspect something is up" said Kat

"My moms new partner, Nick, have a truck and he agreid in borrow it to us, so me and Rich were thinking in take all the thinks tomorow and set it up on a room that your grama is going to say that she is reforming"

"Wait, you already talk to grama?" ask Maur

"Yeah, i call her yesterday" said Rich

"against my will course cuz i said to him that it was better if we wait to talk to you guys first, but you know how he is" said Jen

"Yeah" said everyone

"hey!" said him with a offended voice. everyone laugh

"Ok guys, if is everything set up is better we head to bed is already midnight " said Kathy

"ok" said all of them. Lizzie and Maureen staring to go upstairs and Kat went on Jens direction heading for Eli but Jen said

"its ok i take him"

"ok then, let me just show you were his room is"

"ok" jen got up from the couch with Eli on her hip and follow Kat up stairs letting just Kathy and Richard on the room

"She is amazing isn't she?" sayid Rich

"Yeah, she is a great girl. Don't screw things up with her Rich, cuz i have a felling that she is the one for you, and trust me, is rare faind it so erly on life" said Kathy joining the rest of the family up stairs.

**Ok guys thak you all for the amazing reviews and i'm sorry for taking so long to update i promise that i'm going to try update soner and please dont forget to reviews,**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yeah, she is a great girl, don't screw up Rich, cuz i have a felling that she is the one for you, and trust me, is rare faind it so erly on life" said Maureen joining the rest of the family up staris_

Jen enter the room, having just the moon as light source, she laid Eli gently on his bed and kiss his forhead "Night night,Eli"  
"Don't let the bad bugs bite" say Eli while turning to the other side, Jen smile and got up heading for the door and stoping when she notices a person hid on the shadows "You know, he used to say that to just one person" say the person getting out off the dark "Who?"  
"Your mom"  
"Kathy, look, if you don't want the girls or Rich involved in this is ok, i'm just tring to make her happy" Kathy let out a little chuckle "No Jen, its not that, but i do need to talk to you about some things, but not here, i don't want to disturb Eli, let's go to the girls room"  
When they got there, maureen, lizzie and kat were already waiting for them,  
"Jen wait here, we need to have a girls talk.i'm going to make sure that Richard is on his bed, so he dosen't interupt us later"  
"Ok" said Jen, she didn't knew what to do so she just stuld there, looking to the girls.  
"Jen, stop being shy, you're gonna learn that in this family, everyone is a little crazy" said lizzie "specially Kat" said Maureen "Hey!" said Kat, trouing a pillow on her, that started to fight with her, Jen just kept looking at them, amazed by how silly they were.  
"Girls.. Girls!" said Jen "What!" said bouth Maur and Kat "You told me to stop being shy, so i'm going to say this once, ok? Olivia is the only mom that i ever had, and i'm risking everything on this plan becuse the only thing that i want more on this word is to repay all the hapness that she gave me, but for this plan work out we have to get along well, cuz did you guys forgot who we are dealing withh here? They are never going to fell into a bad elaboraded trick, they are detectives for crying out loud. so can you guys put your differences aside for just a couple of days?" everybody was shocked about the determineded look on Jens face, she really was Olivia's daughter.  
"Ok, sorry" say Kat "Yeah" said Maur "Ok girls, the boys are sound sleep, now, Jen everything that you don't tell us about you in front of the boys you better tell now" said Kathy, entering the room.  
"Wh- what do you mean by, what i don't tell you in front of the boys?"  
"Jen, dear, don't try to hide something from me, i saw the way that you looked at Richbefore you said that something happened to you."  
"Kathy, look i can't talk about it"  
"course you can, just say it"  
"Is not that simple" said Jen with tears on her eyes.  
"Jen, you are my son's girlfriend, and i know that i just know you for a couple of hours but you already are a part of this family."  
"Fine, but you can't tell Him, he is going to know about this when am ready to tell him" said Jen, letting the tears fall.  
"My mother was a junky, she was high for the most part of my childhood, when i was nine, a woman from child security come to the apartment where we lived and took me away, i pass the next couple of years going to foster home to foster home, until i ended up on a guys house. his name was Josh, he was really nice on the first week, but one day i was singing and he show up on my room, screaming why i cuden't shut up, that my voice was like shit, and things like that. i sayid that i was sorry, was than that he lost it, he grab my arm and started to scream, you're sorry? you're sorry?" in this point Jen was siting on the bed. "He slap me acrost the face,and.. threw me on the floor,and started to kick me" by then jenwas letting the tears fall down her check freely "he kick me all over, it seemed like forever before he stop it, but when he did i already could feel the blood that was coming from my head, it hurt a lot. After he stop i though finnally, but then i hear.. i heard him un... un..." Jen sob again, this time a little louder "unzipened his pants,i started to scream, the higher that i could, but he uhmm, took off his THING, and lowered it on the direction off my mouth, and sayied "if you bite me, you're dead" i kept screaming and when he was almost putting it on, a woman bust in, she screamed at him to get off of me and pointed a gun to him, he got away from me and hold his hands up, she told him to put IT back on his pants and after he did she handcuff him to the bed and sayied something on the radio and i remember her coming on my direction but after that i pass out, i wake up on the hospital on next day, i found out that i had a small contusion on my head, and the guy had already admit trying to ra.. rape me, but i couden't be around men, just the sign of one scared the hell out of me. The woman that found me tould me that she was on her lunch time and was going back to the station when she heard me screaming, she staied on my side through all the process of recovery"  
"The woman, it was Liv right?"  
"Yeah" Jen had already calmed down a little, cuz the tears had stopped a little.  
"i'm sorry about what happened to you Jen" said Kat "i'm too, and i'm sure that Josh"she said the name with a disgust look on her face " is too, cuz he got dead road"  
"He got what he deserved" said Kathy" now honey, is this the only thing that you kept from us?"  
"No, i swear"  
"ok then."  
"hey Jen?" said Maur "yes?"  
"how we are going to know how to play the song if or instruments are going to gramma?"  
"I didn't though about that" said Jen with a desappointed look" ok, you guys are on vacation, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, , my and Kat classes just start on september and maur just gradued"  
"ok, so what if we go ther tomoroow, set everything up, practice a little , and by the and of the afternoon we could come back, what do you think? Would your gramma bother?"  
"Bother? No! i'm sure that grama would be incredibly happy, but isn't Liv going to suspect?"  
"No, I will just tell her that i'm staing on Amanda's house for the day."  
"ok, but who's Amanda?"  
"A new Detective, she is really nice"  
"Ok, so if is everything set, is better you guys head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a really full day"  
"where am i slepping?"  
"Oh honey, you really think that Richard is going to let you stay the hole night here? You can go to his bedroom" said Kathy "Ok" said Jen standing up and heading for the door.  
"And Jen?"  
"Yes?" said her turning to face Kathy "You are going to SLEPP right?"  
"Yes ma'am, i'm not planning on doing anithing beside slipe from a long time"  
"God to know, good night honey"  
"Night,night"said Jen closing the door behind her. She got on Richs room and open the door withoud making any sound. She stand looking at Richard for a minute, he was so cute slepping, the complete oppusite of the stubborn person tha he was when he was awake, but even being like that she loved him, a lot. she got betwin the sheets and got close to him , lying her head on his chest his arms immediately interwined on her hugging her close.  
"Why are you here?" asked Richard without opening his eyes "Your mom, she tould me too, she knew that eventualy you were going to come and drag me here so..."  
"Yah, she really knows me." they chuckle and after that got quiet just listening to each others breath "Do you think that is gonna work?" Jen asked on a whisperd so low that she wasn't even sure that he had listened "I don't know, but if we don't try we are never going to."  
"But what if your dad doesn't love her that way? is just going to get so weird , yah know? what if he forbid our dating?" said Jen with a voice that clearly showed that she was crying "hey" said him touchin her chin making her look at him" don't think about the bad things ok? and besides, we are the new Benson and Stabler, nothing besides them selfs could tear them apart, and the same thing is going to happened to us, Jen i'm jus giving up on our relationship if you want me to"  
"I don't"  
"so can you stop crying new?" she elbowed him on the ribs "Jackass" she mumble, cleaning the rest of the tears with the back of her hands "hey! that hurts"  
"sorry, PMS"  
"owh" he said making a discust look that didn't go unoticied by Jen "What? My period discust you?" asked Jen sitting up and rasing her voice with each word "Hey! Can you guys shut up? i'm trying to slepp here!" shouted Lizzie from her room "sorry" said them in union "Jen, i'm sorry ok? is just that i grow up with a bounch of woman and they always got their period on the same time so i don't have the best memories about it"  
"Fine, but the next time you twist your nose to me i'm ripping it off, understood?"  
"Yes ma'am, new come back here, we have a long day ahead of us" said him opening his arms for her that she accept and he laid bouth of them down on the bed again.  
"i'm istil mad at you"  
"I know, good night Jen"  
"Night, night" said her, drifting off, Richard look at the girl in his arms one more time before letting the darkness took over.  
Jen wake up at 7am, her sistem already used to waking up early, she took a fell seconds to remember where she was and who was the person hugging her. She smile and look up to find a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at her, her smile got bigger, so did his.  
"Hey" said him "Hi"  
"Did you had a good slepp?"  
"Yeap, you?"  
"With you on my arms? Yes i can definnily say that was a good night of sleep" Her eyes light up and she leaned in capturing his lips on hers. They kissed for a wail until Jen pulled away " Come on, lets go" said her while standing up "go where?"  
"Make breakfast, like you say we have a long day ahead of us"  
"Babe, my mom is going to make breakfast, but she is not even wake yet, come back here"  
"Rich, your mom already cook dinner last night, and she is going to help us to get her ex and my mom together, don't you think that is already to much?"  
"She is not going to mind"  
"Richard just take your ass out of this bed and come help me"  
"You love my ass"  
"Rich!" exclamed Jen "Fine, but i get the bigger piece of whatever we are making" said him while they slipt on the hallway 30 minutes later, Kathy wake up with a encreadible smell and the sound of laughter. She got out of her bed and went downstairs to find all the girls, Richard, and surprisingly Eli, on the table talking while Jen was on the stove finnishing making pancakes.  
" Morning" said her a little surprise for seing her family up so early.  
"Morning" said all of them.  
"Mommy, look! Jenny made pancakes with chocolate chips!" Said Eli showing his plate for his mother.  
"I saw that does it taste good?"  
"uhum" mumbled Him turning his attencion back for his pancakes "Ok, Jen mom is up, can we eat now? the pancakes are going to get cold!"  
"Yeah, sure" said her while putting the plate of pancakes on the table that was emittialy attacked by the Stablers girls. But before any of them could get a slice peace of it Richard scream "Wait!"  
"What?" asked Lizzie a with a annoyed voice "Jen shoud get the first one since was her idea to make them"  
"OK" said them " Thanks guys" said Jen going over to the sink to wash her hands since it was covered with flour "And i should get the bigger one since i'm the best one" he backed away of the table when all the girls reach out for slapping him, he gave them a cocky grim but was surprise when he felt a slap on the back of his had he look out to see his girlfriend sitting besides him and putting a plate in front of Kathy with a big pancake on it.  
"Your mom is getting tthe bigger one cuz she is the owner of the house"  
"but.." he started to protest "Rich after that coment you are lucky that you are even eating it at all so just S-H-U-T up and eat the pancakes" said Jen spelling the swear because of Elis presence. Everyone on the table giggle "Oh my, you guys seams so much like Liv and Elliot" said Kathy The reast of the day went smoothily, they got on bernies house,set up the things and Jen showed the song to the girls, they passed all the afternoon practicing and by 5 pm they were heading back to new york.  
Richard droup Jen off and drove home. Jen opened the door of her apartment to find a very pissed Olivia waiting for her.  
"Jennifer Benson, can you explain to me why Amanda didn't knew anything about you passing the day with her?" jen close her eyes tighly, "shit" she tought, she forgot to set up the story with Amanda.  
"Mom i..."  
"Jen don't even try to lie to me cuz you know dam well that its not going to work" jen sighned, she was right she was never a good lier.  
"i, she didn't knew about it because i didn't set anything up with her"  
"Where did you go then?"  
"Well, i..." she took a deep breath and blured out " i went to Rich grammas house with his family"  
"You went to bernies?"  
"Yeah mom i did" said Jen searching Olivia's face for any sign of hurt, she found non but she did find kindness, semmed like Liv was finnaly assepting the fact that Jen was daiting Richard "How are they?" said Liv sitting on the couch "Fine, Maureen just graduet on the UNI, Lizzie are a rocky on it and Kat is on the last year"  
"Wow, Maur alredy gradued? It fells like yeasterday that she was making 15." Jen smile "Yeah Benson you're getting old"  
"Wacth it Benson" sayied Liv trowing a pad on her.  
"Hey, i have a surprise for you" said Liv "What is it?"  
"Well, someone that was travelling decided to come back earlier than expected"  
"Are you kidding? Oh my god! i can't believe that she is coming back!"  
"Yeah she is and we are going to pick her up on the airport"  
"Really?"  
"Yeap, and she is coming for good"  
"oh my god!"  
"And..."  
"theres more?"  
"Yeah, she is going to live on the apartment next door cuz she sould the other one some monts ago"  
"OH my gos i can't believe it!"  
"me neither, seems like forever since i saw.." she was interupt by a knok on the door

**next up, whos on the door annd who are the girls picking up on the airport? 2 reviews and i continue ok, i'm really sorry for the leak of updates guys but i got worked up on some school stuff but i promise that i'm trying to write the maximum that is posible,**


	9. Chapter 9

_"OH my gosh i can't believe it!"_  
_"me neither, seems like forever since i saw.." she was interupt by a knok on the door_

"Who is it?" asked Jen walking to the door annd looking trow the peephole. She gasped, what the hell was he doing there?  
She opened the door abruptly but only opening it enough for the person on the door cold only see her.  
"What are you doing here?" asked jen putting a hand on her hip.  
"Hey Jen, can i talk to your mom?" asked the visitor "Actually, no you can't, she is busy right now"  
"Jen, don't lie to me, you are a terrible can i talk to your mother?"  
"No, you can't"  
"Why?"  
"Cuz you can't! and besides, i don't need to give you any explanations"  
"What's going on here?" asked Olivia wanting to know what motivated her daughter's voice to raise, opening the door wider, she gasped when she saw who was stending on the other side of it.  
"Liv, thank god, can you tell your daughter to get out of the way?" a look of pure rage pass across Olivia's face, Jen saw it and couldn't hide the grin that appered on her face, oh this guy was definilly scrued, she tought "Jen honey go to your room"  
"Ok" said Jen heading to her room and closing the door "What do you want David?" said Liv while taking a place on her couch "i needed to tell you something" said him taking the opposite place on the couch "And you coudn't have sayied it over the phone? did you had to come here?"  
"yeah i had"  
"Ok, so what is it?"  
"i got a promotion, and in this new job, our relationship won't be a confict of interest"  
"What do you mean by our relationship? We don't have one remember? You broke it of over a year ago"  
"i know but i tought we could try again"  
"You what? You think that you can walk in and out of my life when is best for you? Sorry to desappoint you but its not like it works"  
"Liv come on, don't be such a idiot, we get along really well togheter and i could be a great father to Jen, she really needs to learn how to respect people."  
"Wait, did you just call me idiot AND bad mother?"  
"Liv i-"  
"Get the hell out of here"  
"Liv wait"  
"Get the hell out!"  
"Fine but don't spect me to be waiting for you with open arms when you realise that you are going to be old and alone" said him heading for the door. In that moment Jen storm out of her room.  
"She is not going to be alone! She has me and my brother and the guys from the squad! and she sure as hell won't need the conpany from a guy who his on kids don't talk to him for over 3 years cuz they grew out of hope that their father would ever become a decent man!"  
A look of shock pass his face. he opened the door and left , slaming it shut behind him. The girls looked at each other.  
"Mom, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, i'm fine."  
"Now you see why i never liked that guy."  
"Yeah, i can't believe that i almost fall for him."  
"Me neither, hey changing the subject, when are we picking aunt Alex up?"  
"Uhmm" Liv lookes at her watch and gasps " Danm we need to leave now. Go grab your coat while i call Cragen"  
"Ok"  
they headed to the airport and found everybody from the squad already there waiting for them.  
"Hey guys" said Jen "Hey" said all of them "So when does her plane lands?"  
"unhh, 3am"  
"Wait, but than she is not going to be here for another 3 hours, Mom! why are we here so early?" said Jen turning around to face Olivia "Yeah baby girl, you didn't explain it to us either"  
"Well, we are here early becuse of that" she said pointing with her head to behind them. When Jen turned around again she gasped.  
"Oh my god! Calvin" said her running to hug him.  
"Hey big sis."  
"Oh my god, you are so big!"  
"Yeah, and you are so... Jen" said him "Hey!" said her slapping his arm playfully "I hope this means a good thing"  
"Yeah it does" Jen smile and hug him again, she let go of him and say "Come on, mom is going to want to see you"  
"Yeah, she is already standing behind you" Jen turned around just to be pushed aside and see Olivia hugging calvin tightly.  
"mom!" she exclamed "Sorry honey, i see you every day, I don't see your brother in more than a month!"  
"Ok, ok, you already hug him, my turn!" said Amanda.  
"No its not! I'm his mother so i say when its other peoples turn to hug him." everybody chuckle.  
"mom, come on. Let them hug him and then i need to talk to him" said Jen "Fine" said Liv letting go of him. Calvin hug amanda, casey and melinda and shake all the mens hand "Come on kiddo, i need to talk to you in private" said Jen "Alright then" said calvin. Jen guide him to the chairs on the waiting room and motioned to him to seat down, then she come back to the group and wispered something on Fin's ear before making her way back to Calvin and seating beside him "What did you say to Fin?" asked Calvin "oh, nothing, just ask him to distract mom, what i'm going to tell you is something that she doesn't know the whole story and i can't risk that she listen to it"  
Calvin narrowed eyebrows and said "What did you do now?"  
"Nothing!"  
"oh, come on Jen, for you to be hiding something from mom you have to had done something stupid"  
"Is not stupid! whell i hope it isn't"  
"You hope? You definnaly did something wrong"  
"Ugh, its not something wrong, i mean it is but not entirely, and... Ugh! let me explain the whole story and then you tell me if you thing if it is or isn't wrong okay?"  
"Fine with me"  
"Alright, you knew Elliot right?"  
"You mean the idiot that left mom? yeah i knew him"  
"Okay, so some weeks ago..." Jen proceed on telling Calvin the story about how she met Richard and the plan that they had made to bring Elliot and Olivia together again, when she finnished she waited some minutes to let the news sink in before she asked.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"Jen, is a great plan, but what about after you sing for Elliot, what will you do to put him and mom on the same room? Better yet, how are you sure that mom won't... i don't know, shoot him when she sees him for beeing such an ass?" Jen chucke softly "Well, first , we already have a plan but we are just telling you guys after we convince Elliot and second beeing shoot is a risk that he is going to have to pass"  
"Okay then."  
"So are you in?"  
"Yeah, but under one condition"  
"What is that?"  
"if it goes wrong you are going to say that i didn't had anything to do with it."  
"you are such a chicken! Fine, but then you're gonna clean my room for a month"  
"Wait! its not fair!"  
"Not fair? dude IF it goes on the wrong way, what i highly doubt, i'm facing disappointing mom, my father-in-low hating me and the risk of loosing my boyfriend, so i think is more than fair."  
"ugh... fine even if it goes on the wrong way i'm taking the blame too, anything its bether than organised your cds, you have way too much of it ,do you know that?"  
"Yeah i know, and i'm very proud of it. Let's head back, i'm afread that Fin its going to loose his mind really soon." they chucke and headed back to the group. Even that they felled that they talked for forever they found out that it was only 1am, so they still had another 2 hours of group set down on the waiting chairs. Jen and Calvin started to play on their respectvely iphones and Olivia plug her headphones on and started to listen to her songs by the random mode. One and half hour later THE song started to play. All the moments that they passed together came crashing back at her. She started to remember him.

**so guy sorry about the lake of update, read and review please please please!**

**today i'm going to be picky and i'am asking at least 4 reviews for the next chap pe updated **

**xoxo, Li**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't mind waiting here_  
_I know you're coming _  
_Even though the others left right here_  
_But I'm not one to give up_  
_We said forever so I'm standing here _  
_I'm standing here_

Olivia was standing on her apartment, looking at the mess that her friends had left, they had come by her place around 7 saying that,quoting Don worlds, no way in hell she was spending her birthday alone. She tould them that she didn't mind beeing alone, but they insisted on it so she just let them in, but on the inside she was happy that they had come by.  
"Ok, so what do you guy plan on doing while you're here?"  
"Well, Elliot said that he was going home to pick some boardgames and than he was heading here also, so i guess until he gets here we are going to have to improvise something"  
"alright " said liv while taking a spot on the couch betwing fin and munch and lean slightly on Fin's shouder that put his arm that was resting on the top of the couch on her shouder, it wasn't a romantic act, the two of them were like brother and sister. They decided to wait for Elliot while wacthing a movie. When the movie was over and they stell hadn't heard from Elliot, Olivia decided to call him, she tried a fell times but all went to voice mail so she just give up and ask if the guys wanted to wacth another the second movie ended and Elliot hadn't apered Olivia say that it was ok and since it was already pass midnightt they shound just go home, and after some persuation, they did. Olivia had just started to clean her apartment she heard a knock on the door,  
"who the hell might be?" she asked to herself. When oppened the door she smile, there stuld her partner, with a boardgame box on one hand and a dufel bag on the other.  
"Elliot, what are you doing here this late?"  
"well, i promised the guys that i would bring the games, so i did."  
"Oh, so you tought that this was the best hour to do that."  
"no, actually, i had to buy this one cuz the one on the house got a little, lets say, smashed."  
"ok... come on in, the guys alredy went home, so i hope that this game of yours can be played with just two players" said Liv taking the trash bag full of empty snacks conteiners to the kitching, leaving it by her trash can and heading back to the couch where Elliot had alredy sit. She folded her arms in front of her chest "Elliot, why are you REALY here? Cuz i know damn well that you woudn't come all the way from Quenns just to play a bord game at" she looked to her watch " 1AM."  
"You want the truth?"  
"Yeah, the truth would be nice"  
"ok, i didn't come here because of the game."  
"Oh my god! you swear? " said liv with a playful grin on her face.  
"Haha, very funny Benson, but anyway, i came cuz i didn't want you to be mad at me at work cuz i left you Kathy kind of kick me out so i was hoping that you would let me crash around here for the night."  
"El, i wouldn't be mad at you, not for a long time anyaway and why did Kathy kicked you out?"  
"She kind of didn't see the point of me taking the kids favorite board game if we could just throw a party for you, i tried to explain to her that was a tipe of ritual on the squad but she just stared to fight with me and said that i could take the game and use it how my bed since i wasen't sleeping on the house today"  
"El, you really got on a fight with your wife becuse of a boardgame?"  
"She just wouldn't quit screeming, so i started to scream also, and then the things got out of hand"  
"you are an ass, did you knew that?" said liv, standing from her couch "Yeah" bouth chuckled.  
"Ok, i'm of to bed, good night El." said her walking to her bedroom door "Night Liv"

_And I don't mind _  
_You would never leave me behind_  
_If you break, I break too_  
_When you're lonely, I'll hold on to you_  
_I see you closing down, but I won't give up now_  
_I'm gonna fight for you tonight_  
_Close Your Eyes_

"You're ok. you're ok. come on El. Don't close your eyes, don't give on" Olivia was applying presure on her partners wound, trying to stop the tick, red liquid that was coming out of it.  
They were chasing a suspect when out of nowhere he take out a gun, shoot Elliot in the stomac and run off.  
"You hear that El? the bus just got here, you are going to be ok." She expected to hear a sarcastic coment from him but all she heard was silence, she looked at his face just to se his eyes closed. No, she tought, this can't be happening. not now.  
"El? Elliot! Elliot!" his eyes opened again and she let a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding. In that moment the paramedics came rushing on the ally they were in. They load Elliot on the bus,liv got in and they toke off. The ride to the hospital was a blur for Olivia, she barelly remember listening to the paramedics asking her to move, or they saying that his presure was dropping, all she could think on that moment was that Elliot could die, Elliot, Her partner, her best friend, her stabilidy, could really die. that's why, 5 hours later, when the doctor tould her that he was going to be fine, she felt like she could breath again. But that still wasn't enough for her to stop worring, she needed to see him, talk to him, just that way she was going to now for sure that he was ok. Thats why when she entered his room to find him strugling to get out of his bed she chuckle to herself, Yeah, he was going to be ok.  
"What are you doing?" aked Liv.  
"Going home." said him simply "What? Elliot, you just got out of surgiry, you can't go home"  
"Liv, come on it wasn't that bad."  
"you can go,I'll make sure that he stays here" said her to the nurse "Liv!"  
"Elliot you're staing, end of story."  
"Olivia, come on, i'm not a.."  
"Kid? No you're not, but right now you are acting like one. El, please stay."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you."  
He seddle down again on the bad and she toke a sit on the chard next to fall over them, Olivia usually talked a lot when they were alone, so she being quiet wasn't a good thing.  
"Liv what is it?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
"Oh, nothing... just thinking"  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Life"  
"try again. after eleven years of friendship you can't foll me anymore. What is bodering you?" she signed and looked to the ground. It was no use trying to lie to him.  
"You" she said in a whisper "Excuse me? Why am i bodering you?"  
"Because... you almost die back there. and you act like it was nothing."  
"You say it right i almost, i'm still here, ain't i? "  
"Yeah, but i keep thinking, what if the bus hadn't come in the right time? You were dying and there wasn't a damn thing i could do about it."  
"Liv." Said him thaking her hand on his." I'm here, i didn't die, the bus did come in the right time ok?"  
"Ok" said her looking n his eyes

_You might fall and I might cry_  
_Covered in bruises _  
_I refuse to let this tear apart our lives_  
_Others talk, let them talk_  
_Love isn't easy but it's worth for you_  
_You're worth it, yeah_

_No I don't mind_  
_I could never leave you behind_  
_If you break, I'll break too_  
_When you're lonely I'll hold on to you_  
_I see you closing down, but I won't give up now_  
_I'm gonna fight for you tonight_  
_Close Your Eyes_

_And I'm kissing you_  
_Kiss away those fears and hold on too_  
_And I feel it too_  
_And if you start to fall, I promise I'll fall with you_

_No I don't mind waiting here_  
_I know you're coming _  
_even though the others left right here_  
_But I'm not one to give up_  
_We said forever so I'm standing here _  
_I'm standing here_

_If you break I break too_  
_When you're lonely I'll hold on to you_  
_I see you closing down, but I won't give up now_  
_I'm gonna fight for you tonight_  
_Close Your Eyes_  
_Yeah, Close Your Eyes_  
_Close Your Eyes_

**Ok guys so i choose the first two verses of the song, the rest is up to your imagination, this song is called Close Your Eyes by Kelly Clarkson and is AMAZING! Make sure to check it out, and don't forget to review.**  
**next chap is up if i receive 4 reviews for this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

she was snapped out of her thougts by a moviment coming from her side, when she looked she saw her daughter launch herself in a blond haired woman. A smile quickly spreed across her face.  
"Hey." said her aproching the circle of people that have being formed around the woman.  
"Liv! Hey" said the woman hugging her tigh.  
"I've messed you" said liv.  
"I did too"  
After small talk with the rest of the guys Liv, Jen, Calvin and Alex headed to the apartment.  
"So do you guys have any news?" asked Alex when they were all siting on olivia's couch " Jen has one" said calvin sending a evil look to Jen "And what might that be?" "Whell, i'm dating"  
"What? seriously? What is his name? Liv did you pull his records?"  
" Al, calm down. yes i'm really dating, his name is Richard and actually my mom went a little further and send Fin and Amanda to spy us on our first date." Said Jen sending a meaningful look towards Olivia that quickly looked away "What? Oh Liv you didn't."  
"Yeah, i did, but come on shes my baby, i just wanted to protect her"  
"yeah, mom sure" said Jen in a sarcastic voice.  
"Ok then, but how is he like?"  
"He is just... so sweet, and caring, and funny, and kind, and he has this blue eyes that just makes my knees go weak every time that i look at every time i'm with him i feel a little bit happier, a little bit braver. "  
"Awnn sweety, you are in love" said Alex pulling Jen in a sideways hug."He seems perfect, but what about his family? are they cool? Becuse trust me, sometimes the family can end a relationship."  
"mmmm, i'm going to take a nap, i'm up for 36 hours in a rool" said Olivia quickly exiting the living room and going to her bedroom.  
"Ok? anyway tell me about his family."  
"They are great, his mom is so caring , his sisters are really funny and his brother is just a sweety and.."  
"Wait, wait, how many siblings do he has?"  
"4, 3 girls and a boy"  
"Ok, continue"  
" and his dad is... cool, he is a lot like him."  
"So his family likes you i suppose?"  
"Yeah, i think they do."  
"Guys i'm heading for bed too, good night"  
"Night calvin" said them while calvin closed the door of his room " Aunt Alex i need to tell you something."  
"Ok... what is it?"  
"Richard, he is..." Jen took a deep breath and said "HeisElliotStabler'sson"  
"What!"  
"I said that Richard is Elliot Stabler's son"  
"No, i've heard the first time you say it but let me get this straigth, your Richard, is Dickie?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my. Does Liv knows about it?"  
"Yeah, i tould her before we went out the first time."  
"And how did she take it?"  
"Fine, i guess, but, i'm afraid of bringing him here, we are dating for 6 weeks now and he have never come to my apartment, or met my mom, i know that they already know each other, but i wanted from them to meet like boyfriend and the mother of the girlfriend yah know?"  
"Yeah huney i know, But you have to understand that Liv suffer a lot becuse of Elliot."  
"Yes, i know that, but Richard is not Elliot."  
"Ok, why don't we do this, i'm dying to go to Central park, and your mom promise me that she would take us tomorrow,yah know, wiith us i mean everybody from the crowd, why don't you invite him to go whit us and we have a nice picnic?"  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt give it a try"  
"It woundn't, go call him."  
"Fine"  
Jen went to her room and dialed Richard's number. He answer on the first ring.  
"Hey babe"  
"Hey rich, so, amm you remember Alex right?"  
"The ADA?"  
"Yeah, so she's staing with us for a cuple of weaks and she wants to do a picnic on the Central Park, and she told me to invite you. Do you wanna come?"  
"Sure but who is going to be there?"  
"Me, Aunt Alex, Calvin, fin, amanda, gragen, nick, his son and his girfriend, and my mom."  
"Jen, you sure your mom is ready?"  
"I don't know but i can't standle not being able to bring you here"  
"OK then, i will go but tomorow i kind of have to take care of Eli."  
"Why don't you bring him to? I bet that he being there is gonna keep my mom from running away"  
"Alright, see you tomorrow. What time i need to be there?"  
"I think 2 is fine"  
"great, love yah" her breath caught in her throat, it was the first time that he've said that to her.  
"I love you too." she said ona wisperd so low that she was afraid that he hadn't heard.  
"Bye Jen, spleep tight"  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite"  
They hung up and Jen returned to the living room.  
"Well how did it go?"  
"Good, actually, he is going to bring Eli also cuz it was his day to watch him and hi is metting we there by 2 pm"  
"Thats fine. Jen you have to understand that what Elliot and your mom had, it was really intense. i had never seen a relationship so strong as theirs. I join the unit a little over 6 months after your mom and when i saw her and Elliot working together i could swear that they were married. But they weren't, Elliot was married. The love that they developted for each other was the strongest that i've ever witnessed, but it was a forbidned love. They could loose their jobs and their pension. Elliot had kids, and neither him or Olivia were willing to jeopardize their future by having a romantic relationship. Jen, they loved each other a lot. They still do i have sure of that. and thats why it still hurts your mom so much when she thinks abou him. the wound hasn't healed yeat. I'm afraid it never will. But it can get better. But the only one that can make it better is the one that cause it."  
" i've understand all of that, that's why me and Richard we are going to..."  
"Jen go to bed right now." shoulted Olivida from her bedroom.  
"Mom, come on!"  
"Jen go! now!"  
"ughh! Fine!" said Jen standing from the couch."  
"Alex you too!"  
"Liv, i'm not a kid, you know that right?"  
"Yeah, but i'm still older than you and you're on my house so you has to follow my orders"  
They went to their rooms and both prayed for something good to happen the next day.

-The next morning at the park-

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the sun Liv, Calvin Jen and Alex got to the park all the others were already there including Richard and Eli. When Olivia sppote them she froze "Jen?"  
"Yeah mom?"  
"What is he doing here?" she didn't need to say who, Jen already knew.  
"He is passing the day here, with us."  
"What? you can't be..."  
"Livia!" said Eli running for Olivia. Olivia bent down in time to hug the small boy. "I missed you livia." said him still hugging the adult tightly.  
"I missed you too little guy" said Olivia moving to let him go.  
"No! Livia don't go!" said the buy hugging her even tigher "Ok, ok. I won't" said Olivia. she stand up still with Eli wraped in her, and in the second that her legs were complitely stretched the boy hucked his legs behind her back. She looked to her daughter with a look that said "we will talk about it later". they walked to the group.  
"Hey guys" said and Calvin in sink. everyone chuckle "Hey" saied them.  
"hey liv" said him. 


End file.
